Charmed Together
by alexywill22
Summary: Piper comes up with a plan to bring her family closer... what the HELL was she thinking? Read and review
1. The plan

A/N: This is insane, that's all I'm saying...

Dedecation: To Paige Halliwell (the reviewer not the character) this one's for you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but i did buy Prue the other day I'll sell her to anyone for 2 dollars (Yep, i know is way too expensive)... oh wait! pardon me, that's not Prue that was just a piece of dog doodie... weird... how could I get the two mix up? oh well...

Title: Charmed Together.

Chapter 1: The plan.

Prue sat at the kitchen table reading a magazine as she ate some popcorn. She flipped through the pages, trying to find something remotely interesting to read. She finally stopped at an article that was titled 'So you've recently come back from the dead and your sisters don't want you in their lives'. Paige walked in, looking slightly tired. "Prue." Paige acknowledged Prue's existence, as she served herself some coffee.

"Paige." Prue responded, not taking her eyes off the article.

They both sat there for a while. Paige decided to end the silence. "So..." Ok. Not her best attempt.

"Uh huh." Come ladies, I have a story to tell! Give us something!

"Phoebe's such a slut." Paige finally found a topic Prue loved. Dissing her sisters!

"Tell me about it. And did you see what Piper was wearing today? Someone needs a visit from the 'Fab five'."

"Well she's got a Fab one' if you count Leo." Oh, poor Paige. Prue does not enjoy people badmouthing Leo.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Um... well, you know? The whole gay thing he has going on." Paige just loved digging her grave.

"Oh, that's it. Bitch, you're going down!" Prue stood up to looked all-powerful. To bad Paige is taller than her. "You want none of this, bitch. I'll fuck you up!"

"O...k... I'm going over there until you're little episode ends."

"Are you calling me crazy? That's it!" Prue bitch slapped Paige.

"You hussy, you!" Paige delivered a kicked in the knee.

"What the hell is going on here?" Piper had no time for funny business.

"She started it!" The two said simultaneously.

"You know what? I'm so sick of this family not getting along!" Piper grabbed her two sisters by their ears and escorted them to the dining room. Phoebe and Leo were already there, looking rather uncomfortable. "I suppose you're all wondering why I force you to be in the same room together." Piper stared at her family. "Being the head of this household I feel it is my duty-"

"Ha, ha, Piper said doodie!" Phoebe laughed.

"Do you wanna get blown up?" Piper looked extremely piss. Phoebe looked ashamed. And she should be! "As I was saying," Piper continued, "This family is drifting apart. Paige spends all her time in magic school. Phoebe is work-Is always distracted by anything shiny. Leo can't decide whether to be a father, or a villain, or an Elder, or dead guy, or a normal guy. The babies are never around. We're a family, damn it! We need to make an effort."

Prue cautiously raised her hand. "Piper, don't want to get blown up, but you didn't mentioned me."

"Well, not everything's about you, Prue."

Prue never looked more hurt. How can everything NOT be about HER! "Ok." She looked down sad.

"We need to make this better again." Piper went on. "So I decided out of the goodness of my heart to..." There was a pause as Piper made sure they were listening. "Trap you all magically in this house for ten days."

"You can't do that!" Paige protested.

"I don't want to get lock with Prue!" Said Phoebe.

"I don't want to get lock with Phoebe!" Said Prue.

"Piper aren't you been a bit dramatic?" Well, Leo was either the bravest man in the world or a complete idiot. What do you think?

"Dramatic? I'll show you dramatic!" Piper beat on Leo. Poor guy. He should've run away with Cole when he had the chance.

"Piper, let's be reasonable." Paige started. "You can keep us here for ten days."

"Yes I can. The spell was cast this morning. We can't leave the house."

All of them look at each other, and all had the same thought: Trap in a house for ten days with these people? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

To be continued...


	2. Day 1

A/N: That's right I'm updating this fic! I nev er said that the once a week rule had anything to do with this one! Muahahahahaha! Um... anyway, I'm glad you like it, but after you read and review this one I order you to read and review my "Charmed ones do Vegas" fic. That's right I said order! You must do it! Now! Cause i only have one review for it and it made me sad and stuff... ON A MORE IMPORTANT NOTE! I'm chaging something with "Skeletons In The Attic". Is no longer a Drama/Humor fic, is now an Action/Adventure/Mystery fic, I think it fits better seince it has taken a m ore serious note... but don't worry, there's still humor in it, and if anyone has complaints you can all shove it up your Phoebe, cause I don't give a Pruewhat you motherPruing Phoebeheadshave to say! (I just love my charmed swear words, you know i'm kidding, right?)

wow long note... on with the story...

Title: Charmed Together.

Chapter 2: Day 1.

The house was relatively calm. Paige had decided to make the best of it and started to redecorate her room. "What are you doing with my room?" Prue asked as she stormed in.

"Correction, MY room. I lived here more years than you."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh. You gave your room to Piper and Leo for their wedding. You lived in this room for like a month."

"I hate you, Paige." Prue had obviously run out of stuff to say.

"The feeling's mutual."

Phoebe flounced in. "Guys! Hey! So who wants to play hide and seek?"

"Ok." Prue nodded. "You go hide and I'll find you."

"OK!" Phoebe ran excitedly to find a place to hide. Paige stared at Prue.

"What?"

"You're not going to look for her, right?"

"Oh come on, is funny. I did it all the time when she was young, it didn't do any damage." Paige gave her another look. "Fine. I'll look for her."

At the living Leo was watching on the kids... and doing a lousy job at it. Wyatt was nowhere in sight, and Chris was crawling dangerously close to the pair of scissors on the floor. Leo was on the phone. "So I totally, told him it was not his color... I know! OHMYGAW! Did you see what Odin was wearing last week? ... Totally... uh huh... No, Hitler here still has me trap in this place... ok... bye Barbas." Leo hung up and saw where Chris was. "CHRIS!" the baby orbed in his arms. "That was close. Now why don't you sit here near your..." Leo looked around. "Wyatt? Wyatt?"

"What happen?" Paige said as she walked down the stairs.

"Oh, nothing." Leo lied. "So how you holding up?"

"Well I want to kill Prue, there's no hot water, Phoebe has already told me her 'four sailors in one night' story six times and the house smell weird."

"Yes, what is that?" the two took a while to sniff. "Is that pot?"

"Yes. Good pot! Who has a stash! I need a hit now!" Paige orbed around the entire house. She finally found Piper in the attic. "PIPER!" She scowled. "You're a mother for God sakes!"

"Yes, and I also live with my sisters and a poor excuse of a husband, not to mention get attack everyday by some random demon. If I wanna do drugs who's going to stop me?" Piper had a point. "Now, GET OUT!" Piper pushed Paige out.

At the basement, Prue and the Woggyman were chatting it up. "So I told her, 'is my room, bitch, so get the Paige out!"

"Um, you do know I'm all around the house, so I saw the whole thing." The Woggyman explained.

"Um... have you seen Phoebe?"

"Last time I check, she was in the kitchen."

"Thanks." Prue walked up to the kitchen were Phoebe was sitting on the table covering her eyes with her hands. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding from Prue!" She squealed in delight. Prue smacked her head. "OW! That hurt and stuff."

"Sometimes I wish I were dead again!"

"Ask and you shall receive." Paige said as she proceeded to attack Prue with a knife. Leo came waltzing in and stopped them, all while still waltzing. Go figure.

"Guys!" Leo started. "We need to stay together. Let's all be friends now." Paige hastily let the knife go. "There, was that so hard? Now, Paige, do you have something to say to Prue?"

"I'm... sorry... that I'm better than you!"

"You scum bag white trash slut!" Prue slapped Paige. Leaving a huge mark. Which made Paige look like a normal not pale person.

"My signature look!"

"Group hug!" Phoebe suggested. Everyone pummeled her.

To be continued...


	3. Day 2

A/N: So aparantly some idiot-I mean reviewer, wants some backround, This "person" has obviously never read any parody ficsand never read my fics, but being the nice person I am I decided to explain to this "person" some of his or her doubts...

1: Prue being back: I do give a reason for Prue being back in most of my fics (sans Charmed Ones Do Vegas, cause that was just one shot fun), however I feel the reason is not important cause is not part of the story, but I will eventually say what it is (plus, no one really cares but this "person")

2: Leo being gay: I have never said he was gay! I just mock how girly he is and in parody the trick is to exagerate stuff. I exagerate a lot! But I never said leo was gay, the characters in my stories may say that cause they're reacting to how I'm making him act (Plus everyone digs it but you again!)

3: Prue and Paige mutual hatred: Ok, this one i think is obvious but if I must explain things I must... Prue hates paige cause she a) is her replacement, b) is like a lot better than her, by family and fans c) can orb, and Paige hates Prue cuase she a) has a grudge againts her, b) wants to order her around, c) moved into her room without permision... those are the main ones, if i try to put all of the reasons it woulbe longer than thr story..

ok, enjoy the chapters!

Title: Charmed Together.

Chapter 3: Day 2.

Phoebe's sitting in the attic. She's staring at the wall and giggling. She starts to write something on the wall she was staring at. She giggles harder. It's all very dumb looking. Paige enters. "Hey Pheebs. What are you doing?"

"I'm making a spell!" She squealed.

"Um... why?"

"The Woggyman told me."

"Phoebe! You're not suppose to listen to the Woggyman!"

"But he's my friend!"

"No he's not! He's tricking you to become evil!"

"Ah screw it." The Woggyman said as he appeared next to Paige. "She can't write."

"Can to!" Phoebe protested.

At Piper's bedroom, our beloved and most favorite and beautiful Charmed one was watching TV. There was knock on the door. "I'm busy!" Piper screamed. Leo walked in anyway.

"Honey," He started. "Um, you know, the whole point of this was for us to be closer, yet you had been avoiding us for the past two days."

"Well you can't blame me." As always Piper was right.

"We could use this time for... You know."

"Leo, I'm going to say this as nice as I can. I'm not ever going to have sex with you again! Got it?"

"But..."

"Don't but me! You suck in bed." Leo was hurt, Piper didn't really care. "I mean, really sucked. I mean, you know who was good in bed? Dan was good in bed." Whoa, that was uncalled for! "Oh Cole was too." I'm not arguing with that.

"Yes he was." Um... Okay?

"What?" Piper was baffled. "You slept with Cole?"

"You're one to talked!"

"Well, I'm a woman! I had needs! Cole was sexy! Sue me!"

"Well ditto! Except for the woman part..."

"Well, I'm certainly glad we got this out in the open, I want a divorce now! Oh wait! We're not really married! Get out!" Piper pushed him out.

Somewhere in the house, Grams was trying to escape. It seemed that she was in the house when the spell was cast and was now trapped as well. Poor her. That should teach her to always haunt that place. Serves her right.

By the Solarium, Prue was reading a book titled 'Sexually frustrated dead women and the men who don't want to sleep with them'. Wyatt and Chris were randomly playing by her. She of course didn't notice when Wyatt orbed away. Paige walked in. "Oh you're here."

"Seems like it."

"Where's Wyatt?"

"Who?"

"THE BABY!"

"Oh... um..." Prue shrugged and kept reading. Paige rolled her eyes and left the room. Phoebe bounded in.

"Hey Prue! Whatcha doing?"

"Reading, is what smart people do."

"Oh. Then why are you reading it?" OMG! Go phoebe! That was awesome!

"Bitch!" Prue pummeled on phoebe. Paige walked in and joined her. Leo eventually orbed down and watched them. The sight of hot women fighting did nothing for him. Oh well... he join on the Phoebe pummeling. I think is safe to say that they have no other way to amuse themselves.

To be continued...


	4. Day 3

A/N: Yes you got 2 chapters... that means I should get twice reviewed-glares-for real!

Title: Charmed Together.

Chapter 4: Day 3.

Piper is in the kitchen. Baby Chris is in his seat. Wyatt is on the floor playing with athames. Phoebe walks in. She has scars all over and is wearing a cast on her right foot (She got pummeled good, lol). Piper chuckles a bit before leaving the room. Phoebe sits and plays with her laptop. Prue walks in.

"I'm so bored!" Prue said as she sat next to Phoebe. "What are you doing? Are you downloading porn? Can I watch?"

"You really need to get laid"

"Hell yeah... um, I mean, shut up Phoebe!"

"Well, I thought I write my column now that Piper won't let me play outside."

"Oh, did I ever tell you how NOT proud I am of you giving advice."

"Thanks Prue." She is so dumb. Prue slaps her and looks at the babies. Chris is eating and Wyatt is throwing athames at the fridge.

"Shouldn't we keep the athames away from the children?" Prue said as she turned back to Free-Um, Phoebe.

"He seems to always find them." Phoebe shrugged. "Now back to my column. 'Dear desperate for a man, you have obviously not tried hard enough. Rule number 1: Bra's aren't your friend. You should let those puppies out, men like that. Rule 2: Sex on the first date is always a plus. Is better if you have it even before you know his name. Rule c: Micro minis! The pinker the better. Rule 17-"

"Do any of those rules actually work?"

"Prue, do I have sex?"

"Constantly."

"Then, don't question my methods."

Um, anyway, in the attic, Leo was crying his puffy little eyes out to Paige. Paige pretended to care as she painted her nails. "There, there." She told her brother in law, not really giving a damn.

"She said she wanted a divorce! I thought she loved me!"

"Yeah, cause she certainly didn't marry you just to piss off the Elders..."

"I just don't understand what went wrong."

"You slept with Cole."

"Your point?"

Paige sighed. "Ok. You wanna get back in Piper's good side, you got to show her how special she is."

"How?"

"Hmm, give her money or something." Leo walked out thinking in what to do. Piper walked. "Hey Piper." Paige greeted.

"I'm beginning to think this spell was a mistake."

"No shit."

"I mean, I wanted for us to spend time together and all, but you people drive me crazy."

"Then end the spell."

"I can't. It's for ten days. It has to be for ten days."

"Well how hard can it be? We can wait a few days."

"Um, sure."

"GUYS!" Phoebe ran in. "Prue hit me!"

"We all hit you." Piper explained.

"Oh yeah..." she shrugged. "Whatcha doing?"

"I'm leaving." Piper exited.

"Ditto." Paige followed.

Phoebe sat to think. Why was she always left alone? Did her sisters not like her? Was she so annoying? Was that the reason they were always beating on her? Was all-"Ooh pretty mouse!" The idiot started to run after the rodent. Poor mouse.

To be continued...


	5. Day 4

A/N: HA! it's actually 3! tham means TWRICE the reviews!-someone wispers-that's not a word? aw Prue it! Btw Thisis my fave, you'll see why... hugs to whoever gets why!

Title: Charmed Together.

Chapter 5: Day 4.

Paige is burning something in the fireplace. We can't see what, but she seems to enjoy it. Piper's voice can be heard from the kitchen. "OUT! YOU STUPID EXCUSE FOR A BEING!" Prue walks out of the kitchen. She has a big mark of her face that strangely looks like a frying pan. Prue sits on the couch and cries. Paige laughs at her and leaves the room. Leo orbs in and sits next to Prue.

"Prue," Leo start, "I'm trying to come up with a way to win Piper back, you know her better, what can I do?"

"Not tell her that her pancakes are bland would be a good start." She said while rubbing her face.

"I'm not stupid."

"Says the man who got kick out of the bedroom."

"Says the woman who hasn't gotten any in 6 years." Prue slapped Leo. Leo slapped back. Eventually this turn into one of those cartoon-fighting clouds. You know where we hear fighting and see lots of arms around, yeah that.

At the attic, Paige found Grams. "Grams? Have you been here all this time?"

"Oh Paige! Thank God! I seem to be stuck here for some reason. I can't leave!"

"Yeah, Piper sort of did a spell..."

"A spell? What kind of spell?"

"A spell that will keep us here for ten days."

"TEN DAYS?" Grams almost died of a heart attack... you know if she wasn't dead already... of a heart attack if I remember correctly.

"Yes. Ten days. Ten long never-ending days. Sometimes it feels like weeks." Hey! I update as fast as I can Paige!

"Was Piper high?" Grams asked, after regaining composure.

"Well maybe. Did you know she did drugs?"

"Well you can't fault her."

"That we could never do."

At Phoebe's room (wow, it looks normal enough), Phoebe was drawing butterflies and unicorns. Prue walked in. Now her face had a nice black eye to cover her red mark. Guess Leo's stronger than we thought. "Hey Prue!" Phoebe greeted.

"Shut up!" Prue slapped, which was hard for her to do cause her hand was injured. The slap actually ended up hurting her more. "OW! Damn Leo!"

"That hurt." Phoebe ran out crying.

"Whatever." Prue looked around. She found Phoebe's diary. "Should I look?" Prue stared at the camera... um, you know, if there was a camera. "I'll look!" Prue grabbed the pink (of course pink) book and opened it. "Dear diary, today I came back from New York. I missed Piper so much! She and the other one let me have my old room!" Prue flipped to some pages. "The Woogyman gave me cooler powers than Prue! She got all bitchy about it..." Prue flipped some more pages. "Sooooooo NOT fair! Prue has a new power! When will it be my turn! I'm soooooo jealous!" Prue smiled and flipped some more. "Today I got a new power, I can FLY! WOO! And a new sex guy! Cole! Cole! He's sooooooooooooooooo hot! Phoebe+Cole 4-EVA!" Prue shuddered and flipped some more. "So Piper already set the whole thing up. We'll make Prue believe she's stuck in a world that knows we're witches and Piper's dead. Then, she'll agree to turn back time and Shax will take care of everything else. He'll attack Prue first so she'll die faster, that way Leo can cover his ass..." Prue was pissed, but she flipped some more. "Paige keeps saying my Cole is evil! He's sooo not! I hate when Paige gets like Prue. Maybe Piper could call Shax again." Prue flipped some more. "So I turned evil... again. But this time I'm THE QUEEN! I'm sooo loved here! And Cole is like way cool, Piper doesn't like it... maybe I should give Shax a call..." Prue flipped one more time. "Under the sea, under the sea, I miss going all around under the sea..." Prue finally closed the thing. "Well, that was disturbing."

At the kitchen Piper read a magazine. Chris was in his bassinet sleeping. Wyatt was mixing potions together. Paige walked in. "Piper? Did you know your son is doing magic?"

"Your point?"

"Well, since we know he could take over the world with all those powers he has, I've assumed you would be concern."

"Well, I'm not." Piper kept a reading.

"Hmm, you're business." Paige shrugged and exited. She tripped on a wire and fell on her face. Ow.

To be continued...


	6. Day 5

A/N: Ok, I know I'm evil for leaving you guys hanging, but May is not my month, it never is, I would explain but is boring and personal so whatever... anyway, yes this is the only update you're getting, I'll have "skeletons In The Attic" and "The Retrun of the Source" updated next week, promise, things will be less hectic after today...I'm also starting a new story, serious one, is "Charmed Again" go check it out after this, is short so it shouldn't take you too long... again I'm sorry, till next update...OH and Paige? what exactly has you confuse in "Skeletons..." let me know, tootles!

Title: Charmed Together.

Chapter 6: Day 5.

Paige is sitting on the kitchen table. She has a bandage on her forehead. She looks crappy. Prue walks in, looking worse than Paige does. She sits next to Paige. They look like they haven't been sleeping very well. "What was that racket last nigh?" Prue asked tired and sexually frustrated.

"I think Piper and Leo got back together..."

"Huh? Are you telling me all those 'Oh God, Oh Gods' were cause by Leo?"

"Well, you know, he feels he has to prove himself to quiet all those gay rumors."

"Well if I knew he could to that, I would've slept with him when I had the chance!"

Paige chuckled. "Like you ever had a chance." Prue gave her a scornful look. Piper walked in, looking very satisfied, if you know what I mean, and I think you do, cause I can't be more obvious.

"Good morning." Piper greeted her sisters.

"So I'm guessing things with Leo are great." Paige started. "Is nice that you got back together." Then Glenn, haft naked, walked in and kissed Piper. "WHAT THE HELL! YOU SLEPT WITH GLENN? MY GLENN?"

"I knew Leo was not THAT good." Prue muttered.

Glenn then morphed into Leo. "Hey, it's me." Leo said. "I just decided that the best way to please Piper would be to turn into men that we're-I mean she's attracted to."

"But Glenn?" Paige was still very upset.

"Well, he's cute. As well as Kyle, and Richard." Piper explained.

"You made your husband turn into ALL my ex's?"

"Of course not. He also turn into, Jeremy, Mark, Andy, Cole, Jason-"

"You two are sicker than Prue!" Paige scowled and stormed out.

"So Leo," Prue suddenly got very close to Leo, "Who else can you turn into?" She said while shamelessly giving Leo an unwanted glimpse at her cleavage.

"Back off, bitch!" Piper slapped Prue away. "Now, Leo, let's go to the basement and you can turn into my Mr. Right and then Paige's Mr. Right." The couple left the room. Prue sat alone.

"Man, I wish I weren't alone." Phoebe walked in. "I take it back."

"Hey Prue, how are you?" Phoebe greeted.

"I'm still stuck here and I'm horny."

"Maybe we should figure a way to get out of here."

"Yeah, maybe... Phoebe, are you ok?"

"I'm not entirely sure. It seems that since I haven't had any sexual relations for the past few days my mind seems to be flowing at a much higher pace."

"Are you telling me is that sex makes you dumb?"

"It's to soon to tell. I need some more time to research." Phoebe left. Ahem, yeah.

Later at the fireplace, we find Paige burning something else. Again she enjoys it but we can't see what it is. Wyatt randomly orbs in and throws a potion at her. He orbs out and Paige turns into a cat. Prue walks in. "AWWWW! Such a cute little kitty!" Paige tries to run, but Prue catches her. "I'm going to dress you and pet and bathe you, and if things go well, I'll let you see me naked!" I'm so sorry for Paige right now.

At the attic, grams is looking in the Book, apparently trying to break Piper's spell, but that doesn't explain why she has been looking at the "Mr. Right." Page for three hours. Piper walks in. "Grams? When did you get here?"

"I been stuck here thanks to you!"

"Hmm, well sorry, but that'll teach you to always hang out here."

"Bite me." Grams muttered as she started mixing ingredients for the Mr. Right spell.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Piper stopped. "What are you doing?"

"I never did try this spell, I figured since I'm here I would give it a go."

"Well, fine." Piper walked back down. She saw Prue walking around with a strangely afraid looking cat, Leo was trying on her dresses and modeling them and Phoebe was... reading? Yep she was reading. Oh well. Just a few more days, right?

To be continued...


	7. Day 6

A/N: Update fast! Yes I'm updating this, sorry for the delay... oh and thanks for the reviews, i found out that this fic is addicted even if the reader finds it annoying lol, that makes me feel all warn inside. see ya next time!

Title: Charmed Together.

Chapter 7: Day 6.

Leo was passed out on the couch. Several liquor bottles are on the coffee table. Prue walks in. She's wearing an "I heart Holly Marie Combs" T-shirt. She hits Leo until he wakes up. Leo screams when he sees her, like any normal person. "It's just me, Leo." Prue explained.

"I know, hence the scream."

"Don't be a smart ass." Prue sat next to him. "Where's Piper? My laundry needs to be done! I'm down to this shirt and an Alyssa Milano one. And I'm not wearing that."

"Who's Holly Marie Combs?" Prue slapped Leo.

"She is GOD! Don't you forget it!"

"I thought Piper was God."

"That's what I said."

"Now I'm confuse."

"Sexually confuse, you mean."

"At least I'm getting some." Prue slapped Leo again. "OW!"

"Listen, I didn't crawl all the way from Hell to be stuck in this house with you losers!"

"Question, how did you comeback?"

"You know the whole Brad and Jen break-up?"

"That was you!" Leo threw a little fit. It was very amusing and disturbing. "They were like my fave!"

"Hey, I needed to do something evil so Satan would let me go."

"But still, that's not that evil..."

"I know, that's why I also took care of the WB's fall line up."

"You ARE evil."

"I know." Paige, still in cat form ran in. "Aww! There you are, kitty!" Poor Paige, she wasn't fast enough. She scratched Prue's face, but Prue strangely found this endearing. "Aww, she tried to touch my face with her little paws!"

"Prue, you're bleeding..." Leo told the dumbass.

"Oh, you're just jealous I'm getting puss-(PG-13!)-Um, kitty love and you're not."

"I got some last night. But then I got wasted with the Woogyman... he's a hard drinker."

"Tell me about it. Well I'm going to go cuddle with my kitty!" If cats could scream I guess that's what Paige would be doing right now.

At the attic, Piper walked in on Phoebe looking through the Book. "What the Hell do you think you're doing you ho-bag?" Piper greeted cheerfully.

"I'm trying to find a way to end this spell. Is getting extremely awkward around here, in case you didn't notice."

"True... Phoebe? Was up with you?"

"Well I just realized that I waste so much energy on sex that I should've use on my brain. I think I can figure out a way to break the spell. But I need to do some research."

"Do you think you can actually pull it off?"

"As long as I don't have sex, sure."

"Great. I'll lock the attic just in case. You work there." Piper said as she left, locking the attic on her way. Cole suddenly appeared.

"Cole?" Phoebe was speechless.

"Hey, babe." Awkward beat. "Wanna have sex?"

"Um, Sure-Wait, I was suppose to be doing something..."

"You'll do it later."

"OK." Well, we can safely say that they're stuck there for a few more days.

To be continued...


	8. Day 7

A/N: Oooh I did another chapter! I must be carefull or this will end sooner than I want it... maybe that spell should go longer...

Paige: Please no!

ok... thanks for your reviews, keep em coming!

Title: Charmed Together.

Chapter 8: Day 7

Piper was making coffee. Grams and her Mr. Right (which in a creepy way looked like Simon Cowell) were making out. Prue was at the table looking at them making out. The babies were there too. But Wyatt orbed out. No one noticed. Piper suddenly realized. "Has anyone seen Paige lately?"

"Not really." Prue shrugged. "She kind of disappeared right around the time my little kitty-poo appeared." Prue lifted up the kitty (Paige, if you forgot) she had a blue bow and a very frighten look. Who knows what she's seen the last days.

"Prue you're not hurting that cat are you?" Piper asked reacting to the cats scared stare.

Grams took her tongue out of her Mr. Right's mouth (SO GROSS!) and asked: "Where's Phoebe?"

"I lock her in the attic." Piper answered. "That way no one could get in and sex her up. With her sex free head she can free us from this Hell."

"Um... Piper?" Prue started. "This is a magical house. How's locking the door going to prevent anyone from going to the attic.

"Whoa-oh!" Piper ran to the attic. She was too late. Phoebe and Cole had just finish another round.

"Hey Piper!" Phoebe squealed stupidly putting back her clothes.

"Oh great!" Piper turned to Cole. "How did you get in anyway?"

"I've been haunting this place since I died. It's the it place for ghost."

"So you're dead?"

"Yes, and no. But mostly yes."

"Well you just ruin the only hope we had on escaping this place!" Piper pointed to Free-I mean Phoebe, who was talking to a rat.

"Hi mousy!"

"I'm sorry." Cole said sincerely. "If it makes you feel better I was thinking of you the whole time."

"How would you thinking on me while you sleep with that suppose to make me feel better?" Piper slapped Cole and left.

In Piper's bedroom, Leo was writing in his diary. Prue rudely entered, carrying Paige the cat around. "Leo, I'm going to kill you!" Prue said angrily.

"What did I do now?"

"I found 2 of my favorite tops burnt on the fire place!" If cats could smirk I'm guessing that's what Paige would be doing right now.

"I didn't do it!"

"You probably were trying them on, you drag queen." Leo slapped Prue.

"I'm NOT gay! I was just experimenting. For Piper."

"How does putting mini skirts help Piper?"

"Well it doesn't hurt her!" suddenly Paige returned to normal.

"Finally!" Paige slapped Prue. "You're a sick, SICK person! You should never take care of any living being." Another slapped for Prue and Paige stormed out.

"Does no one love me?" Leo rushed away, not wanting to answer. Cole came in. "Cole? You're still alive! After all I went through to vanquish your sorry ass!"

"Well, you failed."

"Apparently." Awkward beat. "Wanna watch cable porn?"

"K."

At the living room, Piper sighed loudly so Grams would stop whatever her Mr. Right and her were doing in the closet. Grams stepped out looking flustered. "What is it Piper?"

"I just realized I can't kill myself like you and mom did cause I would just become a ghost and still be stuck here.

"Piper, I died from a heart attack."

"Yeah... and you 'accidentally' fell down the stairs." Piper slapped her and left. Grams kept with the making out. EW.

To be continued...


	9. Day 8

Title: Charmed Together.

Chapter 9: Day 8

Paige was staring out the window. Children were playing. Couples were kissing. People were happy. She turned to the living room. Leo was playing twister with Grams, The Woogyman and Phoebe. It was cute at first. But now... Paige went back looking outside. God she misses being around normal people.

"Yo!" Prue said as she walked in. "You guys aren't going to believe this-"

"You slept with Cole." Leo said momentarily loosing balance and falling, ruining the game.

"How did you know?" Prue asked, her thunder being stolen.

"Cole told us at breakfast." Grams shrugged. "I thought I raised you girls better. Honestly, is Piper the only one who turned out right?"

"Where's Cole now?" Prue asked as she hit Phoebe and sat on her.

"Piper killed him." Paige said absently as she stared out the window.

"How can she killed him?" Prue wondered. "Isn't he already dead?"

"Oh it's Cole." Paige shrugged. "He's alive, he's dead, he's human, he's a demon, who cares anymore?"

"Paige are you ok?" Leo asked cause he clearly had nothing better to do.

"I WANT OUT!" Paige screamed. "This is driving me crazy! Like, really crazy! Like honestly!"

"We're all loosing a bit, aren't we?" Grams admitted. "Plus my Mr. Right spell ended, so I'm bored... unless Leo wants to... you know."

"Grams it was the 60ths let it go!" Leo said snapping fingers.

"Well I think we should all just calm the hell down." Prue said. She then noticed all eyes glaring at her. Or more specifically under her. "What?" Prue stood up to find a not-breathing Phoebe. "Shit!"

"Is she dead?" Grams asked, with a strangely out of place glimmer of hope.

Leo, always the good guy, bent down and healed Phoebe up. "I'm alive! Go me!" Phoebe squealed. Paige and Prue shook their heads at Leo.

Later, at the dining room Piper and the Woogyman were having tea. "So I said, 'Tempus, you need to stop being so needy', and he started to cry. He was such a prick. You guys did good vanquishing him." The Woogyman complemented.

"Why thank you." Piper blushed. "You know, for being an evil shadow that can posses us to do it's evil deeds, you're not so bad."

"You know, you always were my favorite." Oh God! Is this going where I think is going?

"Hmm, that's good to know..." Holy shit! I gotta stop this! Um... Prue came in.

"Piper! Why did you kill Cole? And how do you kill the dead?" Prue ranted.

"Well I could answer those questions, or I could hit you the frying pan. And since I already have said pan glued to my right hand..." Piper lifted her hand to show it was indeed glued to the frying pan, we hear the sounds of Leo giggling for some reason. "I'm going to go for the latter." Piper finished as she proceeded to hit Prue repeatedly over the head with the pan.

Later at Paige room, Paige was sitting at her bed. She looked very awkward. Phoebe walked in. Paige was to disturb to throw her out. Noticing her sister's look, Phoebe shift into helpful mode. "What is it, Paige? Do you need help with sex? I'm good at that!"

"That's why I'm in trouble now..." Paige said and a timer clock was heard from the bathroom. Paige walked over. A scream followed by a thud was heard. Phoebe was too distracted with a very ugly sweater in Paige's closet to care.

Back at the kitchen, we see Wyatt playing with Chris. But before you think this is cute, may I remind you this is Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, so he's orbing a bunch of knifes from the drawer and throwing then at Chris telekinetically. Luckily for Chris he has a lousy aim. Piper walked in. Wyatt orbed out. "Wyatt!" Piper grab her youngest and left the room to find the brat.

Over by the fireplace, Leo and Grams sat together. A haft empty bottle of wine is near. "So..." Grams said drunkenly. "You want to..."

"Well, I'm normally not this forward..." Leo lied.

"Hmmm, I like forwardness..."

To be continued...


	10. Day 9

A/N: I'm so sorry for the typo fest last chapter, I accidently posted the first draft instead of the final cut, I wasn't drunk or anything, just having a bad week in the love department... anyways, It's fix, so you can re-read it if you want, I'm also giving an update till day ten, and I think you'll all like how i wrap things up... except I may have not wrap things up... hehe... enjoy! Oh and Paige thanks for pointed my mistake, otherwise I wouldn't have notice, and I make take you on the offer for another story, not this one! see ya!

Title: Charmed Together.

Chapter 10: Day 9

Prue is rocking back and forward in the living, chatting: "It wasn't real, it wasn't real, it wasn't real..." Leo walked down the stairs, wearing a feather boa. Only a feather boa. If possible, Prue looked even more bothered by this. And understandably so.

"Hey, Leo, nice orbs." Phoebe greets as she walked in and sat by the TV.

"Where... where are all my clothes?" Leo said hiding his... orbs with the boa.

"Why don't you ask Grams?" Phoebe said giggling. Prue started to bang her head against the wall.

"Wha...?" Leo was lost. Phoebe giggled harder.

"Guys..." Paige, said as she came in the room, looking very pale... but then again that's not really weird. But she looks shock too.

"What is it Paige?" Leo asked putting his arms around Paige. Paige backed away from the naked man. "Oh sorry." Leo resumed hiding his orbs.

"I'm pregnant."

"Holy shit!" Leo let go of the boa in shock.

"Hmm, I guess Leo is a natural blonde." Phoebe inappropriately commented.

"Yikes." Leo hid his manly bits behind a strategically well-placed table.

"What am I going to do?" Paige said sitting at the couch, burying her face in her hands.

"Who's the father?" Phoebe asked to seem interested, while trying to catch an eyeful of Leo's butt.

"The father is-" But Piper storming in interrupted Paige.

"Leo, where the fuck were you last night?"

"I um..."

"Why don't you ask Grams?" Phoebe said again, smiling as she smacked Leo on the butt. Prue kept banging her head.

"It didn't happen..." Bangs! "It didn't happen..." Bangs! "It didn't happen..." Bangs! "It didn't happen..." Bangs! "It didn't happen..." Bangs! "It didn't happen..." Bangs! "It didn't happen..." Bangs! "It didn't happen..." Bangs! "It didn't happen..." Bangs! "It didn't happen..."

"What the fuck is wrong with her?" Piper asked as she slap Phoebe for the smacking of Leo's ass.

"Oh I guess she got a glimpse of Grams and Leo's show..." Paige said trying to forget her problem.

"OH MY PIPER!" Leo screamed. "I had sex with Grams again!"

"Again?" Piper was fuming. Stuff started randomly exploding in the room. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Piper calm down..." Paige stood up and walked to Prue. "Maybe that's not what happen." Paige kneeled next to Prue. "Prue..."

Prue looked at her haft sister. "It was... it was so wrong... so sick..."

"It's ok." Paige soothed. "Just breathe, and tell us what you know."

"I can't! I can't!" More head banging. She started to bleed. Phoebe started to clap at this. Piper punched her hard, knocking the little whorebie out.

"Prue! What the fuck did my husband do with my grandmother?"

"Please don't... I don't want to remember..." Prue sobbed.

"You know serves her right for always spying on people." Paige stood back up and walked to Piper. "I'm pregnant, by the way."

"Well at least I'm not." Piper then threw up. "Holy shit! I am?"

"Who's the father?" Paige asked.

"I am, of course!" Leo defended himself.

Piper and Paige laughed hard and both left the room. Leo went to search for some clothes. Prue passed out from the blood lost. A rat started to chew on Phoebe's hair... it actually made it look good... go figure.

To be continued...


	11. Day 10

Title: Charmed Together.

Chapter 11: Day 10

Everyone woke up early that morning. Last day! Everyone was very happy. Piper made pancakes for all. Leo healed everyone's wounds. Whether they were group cause or self-inflicted. Prue and Paige worked out their differences. And Phoebe had a new hairdo. Everything seemed perfect... but...

"Hello Charmed ones!" Odin waved as he orbed in the kitchen. Prue stopped Piper from throwing a knife at the Elder.

"What do you want?" Leo asked his pimp-I mean, boss.

"Well... ever since you did this little spell, we, The All Mighty Elders, have been watching it religiously for the past ten days. And we never seen anything more funny."

"So you watch us like a TV show?" Paige asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Yes. We also watch you as porn, but it got rather disturbing the last few years..." Odin looked at Free-I mean, Phoebe. "Very disturbing." He shuddered. "But we want this to last longer."

"Crazy pansy in robe say what?" Piper almost fainted.

"You heard me." Odin smirked. "You're going to stay here for 10 more days." Everyone had a reaction.

"I'm going to kill your undead ass, you sick asshole!" Piper was beyond piss.

"Oh god... this is not good for my half... something child..." Paige rubbed her stomach.

"NO! I want to go outside again!" Phoebe cried. Everyone took turns to slap her ho-face.

"I can't... I can't do this..." Leo did faint... the wuss.

"The whole point of coming back was escaping hell!" Prue said punching Phoebe... lol.

"I'm sorry, but you don't have a choice." Odin said firmly. "But, since we don't want the public to get bored, we're adding new housemates." Everyone started to mumble.

In a flash of white orb lights three figures appeared in the room. Everyone's eyes widen.

"Oh no!" Prue gasped.

"Hey Prue!" Jack Sherinda waved lamely.

"Hi!" Piper perked up.

"Hey Piper." Dan greeted sexily.

"Um... why am I here?" The third person asked confused.

"Cause you are the last one that fitted." Odin explained. "Now, for it to be perfect, we're bringing Cole back to life." Cole appeared. Phoebe started to dry hump him. Odin continued, "and Grams, is being remove... what she did was oh so wrong." Grams faded out.

"You can't actually expect that we're just going to let you lock us here?" Paige said.

"Yes I can! I'm an elder, what I say goes!"

"Hey!" Prue protested. "That's my line!"

"Don't make me send you back to Hell, where you belong." Odin threatened. "Now, you people just keep what you been doing all along. See you later." Odin orbed out.

Awkward beat.

"This is going to be fun!" Phoebe squealed.

"Whoa wants to beat Phoebe up?" Piper offered.

"K." Everyone said and started to beat Phoebe's ho-ass.

To be continued!

Yes! There will be another day!

A/N: Who's the third person? that's up to you guys, it can be anyone, male or female, mortal or supernatural, except for Andy, Patty and Victor. I don't want them near this... I learn my lesson with Grams the hard way... see ya!


	12. Day 11

A/N: Updating this fast! Anyway, just like to say, I know you all have questions regarding well everything, and I have to say that those questions, will not be answer here! I'm so evil! Enjoy! Also, since many of you raise the issue on your reviews and I think you want my opinion, I think the new FF system sucks! it sucks such as much as when they change the rating system and I believe they are all on crack! cuase no one likes it! there... all better. Now read and review!

Title: Charmed Together.

Chapter 12: Day 11

Prue walked in the living room, where Dan, Leo and Jack were playing cards. Jack perked up and looked at Prue. "Hey Prue! I saved you a seat." He patted his lap. Prue looked at him with disgust. "I know you want it. You have the face all girls give me when they're hot for me." Leo and Dan decided to walk to the other room.

"I'm going to my room." Prue declared walking to the stairs. Jack stood up and rushed behind her. Prue turn back to him. "Alone." Prue walked up. Jack sighed dreamily. Cole walked in.

"She's like an angel..." Jack purred. Yeah, he purred. Ugh.

"Um... sure." Cole walked away.

At Paige's room, she and Piper were dealing with their pregnancies. "I can't believe I'm having a baby." Paige said rubbing her tummy.

"How long have you known? Who's the father?" Piper asked curious.

"I was late for a while, but I couldn't see my doctor cause you did this spell. So I stole a pregnancy test from the four cases Phoebe had when she went crazy and wanting a kid."

"You're still not answering who's the father..." Piper was loosing her patience.

"Who's the father of your child?" Paige asked, eyebrow raised.

"What makes you think is not Leo?"

"The fact that you're already 7 months pregnant!" Paige pointed to Piper's swollen belly.

"Look who's talking." Piper pointed to Paige's swollen belly as well. They both looked at each other for a beat and then both said:

"The father's a demon!"

Awkward beat.

"We're having demon kids?" Paige muttered. "I thought we were better than Phoebe."

"Well, I couldn't help it." Piper defended herself. "He was so handsome..."

"And smart..."

"Has the most beautiful smile..."

"The greatest laugh..." They both look at each other again.

"You don't think...?" Piper asked worried.

"No! You think?" Paige was now worried too. Bu before they could ID the fathers or father, Prue walked in.

"I HATE THAT GUY!" Prue screamed sitting on the bed. "I don't know what I saw in him. He's so sick and so annoying!" Prue looked at her pregnant siblings who were both staring at her angrily. "Did I interrupt something?" Piper and Paige started walking to her. "Guys... calm down! Piper what are you doing with those scissors? Paige that bottle looks dangerous! GUYS! NO!"

Serves her right for interrupting to hormone crazy pregnant witches.

Later in the bathroom...

"What's love... got to do with it? Got to do with it? What's love... it should be about us, it should be about trust." Cole sang in the shower. Dan walked in the bathroom.

"Hey Cole." Dan greeted. "Do you know a way for me to get back with Piper?"

"You want back with her?" Cole said opening the shower door a bit.

"Yes. She may be pregnant, but she's still Piper." Dan explained taking off his clothes and walking in the shower... wait, what?

"Well, I'll help you." Cole said handing the soap to Dan. "Can you help me with my back." Dan started scrubbing Cole's back? "Anyway, I'll help you. I've been looking for way to get Leo back." This thought gave little Cole a happy.

"You and Leo, huh?" Dan said getting a happy himself when little Cole slapped him in the leg.

"You know, you have big hands, Dan..."

"And your skin is very soft..."

To be continued...

A/N: Evil cliffhanger huh? I'm sorry if some of you are having Grams/Leo flashbacks, but I can't help myself with Cole sometimes! Anyway, you may have notice the lack of Freebie and the mystery third person but the next chapter will be centered on them! Is not that I haven't decided who the third person is... honest!... I'm working on it, ok! Review please!


	13. Day 12

A/N: Well I'm back, go me! Some things are going to change though, "Skeletons in the attic" will be taken off due to lack of time and ideas, sorry for those who were reading, feel free to curse me at will. Also, "Return of The Source" Will end next week, ther next update is the last. Sorry but , time. this fic will go on for now "Charmed Again" will be updated soon. well that's it. Enjoy. Oh the third person is Zankou. um, bye.

Title: Charmed Together.

Chapter 12: Day 11

Phoebe was in the kitchen making cookies. She forgot she doesn't know how to cook. The kitchen was predictably a mess. Leo walked in. "Piper's going to so kill you."

"Oh, she will not." Phoebe dismissed. "She can't get out of bed. The cow." Phoebe chuckled. Leo did too. The bitches.

"So what were you up to yesterday?" Leo asked sitting down and stupidly trying the first batch of cookies.

"Oh, I was in my room with Zankou." Zankou conveniently walked in.

"We were putting dresses on. I love this, by the way!" Zankou said as he adjusted Phoebe's skirt, which he was wearing.

"Oh." Leo paused. "Why wasn't I invited?" The idiots all shrugged and kept eating the cookies. I so do not want to see the bathroom line after this.

"Guys?" Phoebe decided to bite the bullet. "I think I want to get back with Cole."

"Oh?" Zankou said tilting his head. Leo looked at Phoebe with a face that seemed sort of jealous.

"Yes, you know, I hardly think about myself, but I think I should go back to Cole. And yes, he was an evil demon that tried to kill me and my sisters countless of times, but you should see him naked. I mean really." Leo oddly looked like he was remembering something. Phoebe continued. "And I know my sisters wouldn't approve but I think that is time for me to think about my needs. I mean, Prue never trusted him and was always on his case and even though she was totally right about his intentions that's so not the point. She was just jealous I was getting some. And Paige! Don't even get me started on Paige. She has never had my best interest at heart. I mean, she barely knows Cole and doesn't trust him and then she goes accusing him of being evil and even though she was completely right she should've kept it to herself. I mean did they ever think on how I felt? No. It was always their feelings. And the Elders' feelings. And the innocents Cole killed feelings. What about Phoebe's feeling? They're selfish. Always thinking about themselves. I never think about myself. I'm SO not self-centered! So you know what? I am getting back with Cole. I don't care if I piss off-"

At the attic, Cole and Dan were plotting. "Will that work?" Dan asked sliding his hand through his greasy hair. Cole gave him an I-can't-believe-I-had-sex-with-you look.

"It should work." Cole finally said. "You'll talk to Leo about me and I'll talk to Piper about you. It's basic high school rules."

"Cool." Dan tried to high five Cole. Cole didn't. "Where's the love?"

"Not. Touching. You're hand."

"Oh well, I'm going to go gel my hair." Dan left to do so. Prue ran in and shut the door.

"Prue, I'm not sleeping with you again." Cole told firmly.

"I'm hiding from Jack." Prue said as she walked to Cole. Cole looked at Prue scar-filled face. Prue noticed. "Oh. The pregnant bitches got me." She explained.

"I wonder who the fathers of those babies are."

"Actually is father, not fathers. They both slept with the same demon. You'll never believe who it is. It's-" But before Prue could spoil my plot twist, Jack barged in.

"Hi Prue." He quickly walked over to her making all of us uncomfortable. "So how about we get naked and take from there?"

"Get away from me you sick motherfucker!" Prue said firmly backing away.

"Hey, mom had nothing to do with it... this time."

"Oh that's just gross." Cole said quickly leaving.

"Cole! Don't leave me with him!" But Cole had left. Jack started to kiss Prue's feet. And them licked them. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Prue screeched in terror.

Back at the kitchen. Phoebe was still rambling. "-Always does that. She's so inconsiderate with me. And Paige! Oh she always acts like she's nice but deep down I know she doesn't like me. Oh I just know it. And I'll tell you something about Prue, she is so not ALL THAT. She has that lazy eye and that ugly squint thing she does. And Paige, two words: Get a tan! And-"

"SHUT UP!" Zankou pleaded. "Shut the fuck up!" He stormed out. Phoebe blinked and looked at Leo, who by now had pass out. She punched him.

"Ow." Leo whimpered. "What? Where did Zankou go?"

"Where you even listening to me? I was talking about Cole and me! This is what I was talking about. You guys all think about yourselves! What about me? And me and Cole? and Cole and me? I like I-"

To be continued...


	14. Day 13

A/N: One more for the road... don't read this and drive please. And Nicole, I hope this is enough cause Dan bashing takes away time from whorebie bashing, though I like it as much!

Title: Charmed Together.

Chapter 13: Day 12

Paige and Piper had both set-up shop in front of the fridge since early that morning. They were both eating raw meat and other junk. Leo watched them with awed. Dan walked in. "Leo, can I have a word with you?" The boy next door asked.

"Um, sure?" Leo said uncertain as he and Dan walked to the solarium. "So what do you want to chat about?"

"How do you feel about Cole?" Leo blushed. Dan smiled.

"I... well... Cole's a great guy." Leo stammered.

"How great?" Dan continued.

"Well he's... " Leo stopped to think. "Why are you asking me about Cole?"

"Um... I'm most certainly not trying to get in Piper's pants!" Oh subtle.

"You!" Leo started to stalk towards Dan. "You and your stupid greasy head! You're trying to break Piper and me up again! You stupid freak!" Leo punched Dan! (Gasp!)

"Ow." Dan rubbed his face. "Leo..."

"Oh I'm so not finished, bitch!" Whoa! Leo grew a pair. "I've been waiting to do this for four years!" Leo kicked Dan in the... orbs. "I don't care if you were good with Piper!" Another kick. "I don't care if you were my favorite baseball player!" Ooh, another kick. "And I most certainly don't care that I have a poster of you on the roof of my bed so I have something to see while I'm with Piper!" One last hard kick. "You suck ass!" Leo yelled as he left Dan fall on the floor, shaking. Leo breathed and left the room. Zankou walked in, ruining a pair of heels that belong to Phoebe.

"Oh. My. Piper!" Zankou kneeled down beside Dan. Which was hard in Phoebe's leather pants. "Oh are you ok?"

"...no." Was all Dan could say.

At the attic, Prue woke up. She shook slightly and look around. She was naked? And there was someone sleeping beside her. And he was naked? "Oh GOD NO!" Prue stood and back away from naked Jack.

"That was great, Prue." Jack smiled as he got up.

"Ew, how the fuck did you get me to sleep with you?"

"Well I did what I always do. I knock you out with a hard object and-"

"You! YOU'RE SICK!" Prue telekinetically pushed him to the wall.

"Mom never complained!" Prue shuddered and left.

"Wanna... you know?" Jack said to no one. Oh wait, it was to his left hand. Wait! Gross! And he made it nod! That's just wrong.

At the bathroom, (yes, we're back in here.) Phoebe was showering. "Wanna get rowdy, wanna get a little un-rule-y, get fired up in a hurry, wanna get dirty, its about time that I came to start the party-"

"Phoebe?" Leo said as she peeked in.

"Leo! I'm naked!" Phoebe squealed.

"Aren't you always. I mean, practically."

"What do you want?" Phoebe kept on showering.

"Dan tried to get me and Cole together."

Phoebe opened the shower and stormed out. Forgetting she was naked. She walked down the stairs where Zankou had managed to get Dan back up. "Mess with my Cole huh? I'll show you bitch!" She kicked Dan on the crotch. Oh he's so not having kids now.

"Phoebe!" Zankou screamed then paused. "Nice orbs." He complimented.

"Thanks. They're real." Oh they are so not.

"Hmm... wanna do it on Dan?"

"Sure!" They did so.

Back at the kitchen, the pregnant women's water broke. Oh no!

To be continued...


	15. Day 14

A/N: I'm lazy, ok! I'm also suffering from a slight case of writters block! is the lack of charmed watching, it's getting to me! more chapters soon ish.

Title: Charmed Together.

Chapter 14: Day 13

Well, the women were still in labor. Prue paced around outside Piper's bedroom, waiting to see. Cole was leaning against the wall. "How can you be so calm?" Prue asked not stopping her pacing.

"Where are the babies?" Cole asked.

"I don't know. Inside them?" Prue shrugged.

"No, no, no, I meant, the other ones." Cole clarified. "Wyatt and what's his face."

"Chris. His name is Chris." Prue corrected then thought. "I haven't seen them in a while..."

At the attic little Wyatt had taken baby Chris and was now reading the book. "Grow..." he said in a cute yet creepy voice and suddenly the two of them turned into the hot future versions of themselves. "This will work." Wyatt said admiring his God-like new form in the attic mirror.

"Mom is so killing you." Chris warned.

"Are you telling he, you little snitch?" Wyatt raised a hand. Chris whimpered.

"No! Don't hit me!"

"Now is time to do what we do every night." Wyatt said walking back to the Book.

"Drinking our bottles?" Wyatt smacked Chris. "Ow."

"No. Try to take over the world!" Dramatic pause. "And drink our bottles."

At the living room, Phoebe and Dan were watching Smallville. "Somebody saaaaaaaaave me." Phoebe sang along.

"Do you have to sing?" Dan asked annoyed.

"You're just mad you haven't gotten it on with aaaalll of this!" She said rubbing herself like a cheap whore.

"Um... sure." they both resumed watching Smallville.

"This man was altered by kryptonite and is now invincible! I must take my shirt off!" Clark said doing so. Phoebe had orgasm.

"I'm like right here!" Dan said backing away.

"How can you not be turned on by Tom Welling?" phoebe asked between moans.

"My... um... soldier, doesn't work since yesterday." Dan said sadly.

"Oh right." Phoebe laughed. Dan ran to the kitchen crying. He tripped on a wire and fell down the attic stairs and fell unconscious. A rat got stuck in his gelled head.

Anyway, back at the hallway, Prue was loosing it. "Leo! What is it? Are the babies ok?"

"Calm down." Cole said flipping his magazine. "You need to be more patient."

"Where did that magazine come from?"

Cole shrugged. "Same place where the food comes."

"You know, I was wondering why we weren't running out of food after two weeks." Prue sat on the floor.

"Where's Jack?" Cole asked between articles.

"I killed him." Prue said twirling her hair in that annoying manor some people do.

"Wanna go have sex while we wait?" Cole offered, apparently horny after two hours without it.

"I thought you said-I mean, ok!" Prue said running to the towel closet. Cole snickers and walks over and... Locks the door. He resumed leaning and reading.

Back at the living...

"Oh Clark help us!" Lana said on the TV.

"I will, just let me remove my shirt!" He did so. Phoebe was... I rather not say.

To be continued...

Ok. I think you all figured out I have noooooooooo idea who the father is, do you? review and say!


	16. Day 15

A/N: Well looky looky here! Another chapter! I really got to wrap this up soon since I got other fics anf future ones in the works, on actually going to start today! It's a comeback of one of my first fics! I hope you take the time to go read it! Also, since Jack was killed off I needed to replace him with someone, and since I'm not in the mood to deal with any more Charmed characters I put a made up here! Well sort of... You'll see!

Title: Charmed Together.

Chapter 15: Day 14

Piper held her new baby, Melinda or something with a P, in her hands as she walked in the living room. Phoebe was cutting her hair. "Oh there's my little niece!" Phoebe squealed as she rushed to Piper's kid, cutting a huge chunk of her hair in the process.

"Phoebe... you're hair..." Piper looked in disgust. Phoebe ignored her as she cooed the child of the damn.

"She's so cute. You know, for being Barba's kid." Paige walked in with her child, Patty or Prue or whatever P name she chose, or Melinda. "And yours is cute too. I'm so jealous! I want a kid!"

"Mom?" The girls turned to see a girl about 14. "15!" Hey you can't do that! It's my story! Um, anyway, a 15 year-old or girl jumped out of a portal that closed up.

"Woo! It worked." Phoebe jumped up and down. "Now I want a pony!" Nothing happened. "Damn."

"Who are you?" Piper decided to ask.

"I'm Nikki. Nicole Milano Halliwell Wyatt. I'm Phoebe's daughter."

"Wait a sec!" Paige interrupted. "You have Leo's name? Is he your father?"

Nicole looks shifty. "I'm not suppose to reveal stuff from the future."

"But you just told us you're Phoebe's daughter." Piper pointed out.

"Um... listen, I came from the future to meet you guys since you're all dead." so much for not revealing the future.

"Well, you sure picked a bad time to come." Piper told her sitting on the couch.

"What do you mean?"

"We're stuck in this house for 6 more days, cause of a spell I did when I lost my mind."

Nicole gulped. "Stuck? In here? With you people?" Nicole screamed loudly.

At the attic, Chris and Wyatt discovered they couldn't leave the house for their world domination plan. "This is unacceptable." Wyatt muttered smacking Chris's head.

"Ow. I thought we were pass the physical violence stuff."

"Don't make me orbed you to Aunt Paige's closet again." Chris whimpered and shut up. Wyatt walked to the Book of Shadows. "There has to be a way to get liberate ourselves from the house."

"How come you suddenly have an English accent?" Wyatt conjured an energy ball. "Ok, here's me not talking."

In Piper's bedroom, Cole and Leo were playing video games. "Have you seen Jack anywhere?" Leo asked after a beat.

"Oh, Prue killed him."

"And where's Dan?"

"He's locked in the basement."

"And the sisters?"

"Well, Paige, Phoebe and Piper are in the living room and Prue's in the towel closet."

"So we're alone, huh?" Leo gave Cole a look. Cole looked back.

"You wanna...?"

"Sure..."

"PILLOW FIGHT!" They both screamed, grabbing each a pillow and starting to hit each other with them. The door slammed opened and Nicole entered. She blew Leo into tiny orbs. He regroups back.

"Who are you?" he asked kind of scared.

"Leo, I'm your daughter." That was lame, but you can't blame me.

"What?"

"Never mind, go to your wife, I have to talk to Cole." Leo and Cole shared a look before Leo walked out.

"What do you want with me?" Cole asked a little frighten.

"Oh, you'll see." Nicole had her evil look on.

To be continued...


	17. Day 16

Title: Charmed together.

Chapter 17: day 16.

Prue and Phoebe were eating-wait! I forgot who these two were. They were just sitting in the kitchen. Nicole stepped in. Noting who was in the room she decided to step out but Prue's lazy eye caught her. "Hey! So you're my new niece?" She said hugging her. Inappropriately.

"Yes. Let me go." Nicole said pushing Prue off her. She then turned to her future mother. "How long do we have to stay here? I got lots of things to change so my future can be all better and shit."

"Don't curse." Phoebe intoned mother like. "And I'm not sure. Paige's baby… um Melinda, or Prue, or something with a 'p' ate all the calendars yesterday so we lost track of time."

"Yeah, you should see her when she grows up." Nicole added. "She ate my step dad."

"Wait! So I don't marry Leo!"

"No… You just slept with him. Speaking of which, if you and dad get a chance, you might want to get at it already, since if I'm not conceived by midnight tomorrow I'll cease to exist."

"And you wait till NOW to tell me?" (Piper quote!) Phoebe screamed and stormed off to find the father of her only child. Prue got up from the floor and opened the fridge. Piper's daughter… er, Prue or Patty, or something with a 'p' or Melinda jumped out of it and strangled her. Prue astral projected and kick the baby off her. The baby shimmered out.

"What the fuck is wrong with those babies!"

"There the children of an evil creepy demon." Nicole explained slapping Prue and heading out.

At some other part of the house… ok, the dining room, Piper was doing her nails when Chris orbed down. "Mommy!"

"Kids grow so fast these days."

"Mom, Wyatt turned us into grownups and is trying to take over the world!"

"Tattle tale!" Wyatt said as he orbed in and smacked Chris.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Piper acted all mother like. "I will not tolerate sibling fighting in my house. That's the whole point of why I did this stupid spell… and I was clearly high."

"It was you who did this." Wyatt realized… with an English accent for some reason.

"Oh don't you try to act evil on me!" Piper blasted Wyatt. He whimpered. Chris laughed. Piper blasted Chris. He cried. "Now you two go to your room! You're having a time out!

"But-"

"Time out!" The two orbed reluctantly orbed to their room. "I'm so the man." Piper smirked. Dan walked in. He was bald. He, he. "Hi, Dan."

"Piper… I can't…. gel… anymore…" He sobbed.

"There, there." Piper said trying to sneak out of the room. Nicole walked in. Piper had a chance. "Talk to Nikki over here!" She put Nicole in a chair and ran for it.

"Oh… Nicole!" Dan cried as he hugged Nicole tightly. Nicole tasted vomit. "I miss my hair. If that stupid rat hadn't died I wouldn't had have to shave it. And I-"

"Fuck this!" Nicole blew him up. Prue walked in and saw this.

"I saw that!"

"Whatever… he was going to get killed anyway. This was less painful. Trust me."

"So, future girl, what can you tells me about my future?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Nicole had her spooky I-know-horrible-oh-so-horrible-things-about-you look. Prue gulped.

"Never mind… Hey, had you seen Cole?"

"No, and I most certainly am not hiding him in the coat closet where I have him chain so he can serve me at my love slave!" Very smooth Nicole.

"You what! I'm so telling on you!" She went to head out.

"Wait! Is that Shannen Doherty?"

"Where?" Prue looked back. Nicole hit her with a frying pan.

"Thank god I can conjure." She carefully took care of the body.

To be continued…

A/N: I'm going as fast as I can with these updates, I'm moving and all and it's all hard and stuff. Honest.


End file.
